1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to structures for mounting an instrument panel onto a given portion in a motor vehicles, and more particularly to the structures of a type that facilitates the work for mounting the instrument panel to the given portion and provides the given portion with a satisfied supporting stability for the instrument panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one known instrument panel mounting structure will be described with reference to FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings, which is Shown in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 11-254999.
In FIG. 8, denoted by numeral 1 is a cowl panel that is arranged below a windshield 2. Although not shown in the drawing, the windshield 2 has a lower edge held by a front portion of the cowl panel 1. The cowl panel 1 generally comprises an upper panel part 3 and a lower panel part 4 which are secured at a lower end portion of the upper panel part 3. The upper panel part 3 is formed with a plurality of mounting openings 5. Each mounting opening 5 has a tubular catch member 7 fitted thereinto. Each tubular catch member 7 has a skirt-like enlarged mouth 7a. Denoted by numeral 6 is an instrument panel which has a plurality of pins 6a extending therefrom. For assembling the instrument panel 6 onto the cowl panel 1, the instrument panel 6 is conveyed forward, that is, toward the cowl panel 1 having the pins 6a inserted into the tubular catch members 7 respectively, as shown.
However, the above-mentioned assembling procedure should be made by moving or handling the instrument panel 6 awkwardly around the back side of the cowl panel 1. In other words, the operator has to work blindly to couple the instrument panel 6 with the cowl panel 1. Obviously, this is troublesome and difficult. Furthermore, since the instrument panel 6 is held by only the upper panel part 3, it is difficult to provide the instrument panel 6 with a satisfied supporting stability.
According, it is an object of the present invention to provide an instrument panel mounting structure through which an instrument panel is easily and precisely mounted to a given portion of a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instrument panel mounting structure through which the instrument panel is stably held in the vehicle body.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure for mounting an instrument panel to a given portion in a vehicle, which comprises a cowl panel arranged at the given portion, the cowl panel including an upper panel part and a lower panel part which are united to constitute an inwardly protruding holder structure, the holder structure including a first section where the upper and lower panel parts intimately contact at mutually facing surfaces thereof and a second section where the upper and lower panel parts are spaced from each other, the second section constituting a rear end of the holder structure; and catch devices provided by the instrument panel and directed toward the holder structure, each catch device including a catch section and a guide section, the catch section being constructed to catch the rear end of the holder structure when brought to the rear end of the holder structure, the guide section being constructed to guide the catch section toward and to the rear end of the holder structure when shifted toward the holder structure.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure for mounting an instrument panel to a given portion in a motor vehicle, which comprises a cowl panel arranged below a windshield of the vehicle, the cowl panel including an upper panel part and a lower panel part which are united to constitute an inwardly protruding holder structure, the holder structure including a first section where the upper and lower panel parts intimately contact at mutually facing surfaces thereof and a second section where the upper and lower panel parts are spaced from each other, the second section constituting a rear end of the holder structure; a catch section provided by the instrument panel, the catch section having an elongate recess sized to receive therein the rear end of the holder structure; a guide section provided by the instrument panel, the guide section being constructed to guide the catch section toward the rear end of the holder structure when shifted toward the rear end of the holder structure; a damper member provided on the rear end of the holder structure, so that when the rear end is inserted into the recess of the catch section, the damper member becomes in contact with an inner surface of the recess thereby to provide a frictional engagement therebetween; and a sloped surface that defines a bottom of the recess of the catch section, so that when the rear end of the holder structure is deeply inserted into the recess of the catch section, the frictional engagement between the damper member and the inner surface of the recess is enhanced.